Prince and Prince
by koolmint26
Summary: Well it's high school trauma. Jealous and evil cheerleaders. Yes that's right it's a scary world especially when you have teachers like Armstrong and Izumi. Will you dare to enter. FuryxHavoc.
1. School Sucks

****

Prince and Prince

Chapter: One

Chapter Title: School Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I swear that I haven't been plotting to make it mine. Muhahah

Ok this is a dun duh dun duh FuryxHavoc story. HavocxFury are the second best FMA yaoi couple after EdxRoy. Anyways I decided to repost and hopefully I'll be able to update.

* * *

Fury p.o.v. ( I will call him that and sometime Cain) 

I can't believe The Day is finally here. Yes the that's right the worst day in every kids life. The first day of school. All I want to know is why the stupid administrators would take a bunch of kids that hate each other and put them in the same building for eight hours.

My name is Cain Fury, if you care. I'm a freshman at Eastern High, weird name I know but hey I didn't name the stupid school. Don't get me wrong I like school just not the people in it.

I'd like to say I'm a nice person. I don't pick on people and I don't start fights, I may finish them. Don't think that I don't stand up for my self though, just because I am small for my age doesn't mean I can be pushed around. My saying is leave me and my friends alone, and I'll leave you and yours alone.

Well at least I'll get to see my friends. My friends are awesome. People say we're weird and geeky. We're at the bottom of the social latter because we refuse to act stupid to be cool.

My best mate is Roy Mustang he's the coolest guy ever and he's great to hang out with. He always makes me laugh. Wrath is the bad ass of the group he has a bitchy attitude but deep down I know he cares. I think. Then there's Maria Ross and Sheiska. There both quite and calm people. They don't talk much but there smart. Last but not least is Alphonse Elric. Al for short. Al is very smart and has an older brother that is a sophomore at our new school.

I don't want to go back to school with all the kids I hated in middle school. Like all the jocks and preps man I hated those guys. All the people that think they're better than everyone else. Oh well what can you do about it except show them you don't care.

I looked over at my clock. Crap it's 7:33 I'm going to be late for my first day. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Havoc p.o.v. ( you know the guy that smokes.)

"Jean Mildred Havoc! Get up right now! You have to go to school! Your going to be late!" I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:40 eh plenty of time to get to school. It's not like much is going on anyway.

I'm a junior at Eastern High Jean Havoc. I'm in the middle of the social latter and I don't give a damn. I don't try at all to make myself popular. Come to think about it I give hell to those cheerleaders and jocks.

Man I need a cigarette right now, but my mom won't let me smoke in the house. I don't know why I even bother going to school I only have three classes. Oh well at least I get to see my best friend Ed.

Come to think of it Ed's younger brother, Alphonse, is going to be a freshman this year. I've seen him hang out with some really weird looking people, but hey I'm not far from strange my self so who am I to judge. One of the guys he was hanging with is pretty hot, I didn't get his name the last time I saw him so I'll have to find out.

Oh yah I'm gay but I'm not all like "Oh my god look at tube top!" (no offense meant by that to any gay guys.) I'm just into guys. Well oh yah Ed's gay too, but we're not together or anything we're just friends. We do have fun freaking people out though. Stupid homophobes. Closed minded idiots need to learn to leave people alone. (I hate homophobes geez gay people are still people ok. There sexuality doesn't change who they are. Gosh!)

Oh crap I'm going to be late it's already 7:50 I have ten minutes to get to school. Oh wait first of I don't care about being late I do my work anyways, second I live a block away form school. Well I think I better get going. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a quick shower.

Fury p.o.v.

I made it with time to spare and looked for my friends in the crowd school wasn't for another ten minutes. Wow I was so lost I saw lots of people from middle school but none of my close friends.

I was walking around looking for them so I ran into someone and knocked there things down.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going." I looked up to see the person I had bumped into and immediately dropped there things back on the floor. I wasn't sorry that I had bumped into her. Well I wish I had made her fall.

Winry Rockbell resident skank and jerket of Eastern High she had always been such a dill hole. She had to mindless jocks around her (I'm totally not trying to insult anyone but you know they're usually the bad guys in high school stories) what a slore ( that word belong to my friends Kim and Allyson it turns out) she really had no shred of decency.

"Stupid Fury watch were your going you dumb ass. If you had gotten my skirt dirty I would have made you a social outcast not that you have much left to get there." She snickered.

"Winry your such a slore shut up ok your going to give me a head ache." I said calmly. That was a nice enough comment didn't want to get in to much trouble.

"What the hell is a slore you stupid ass?" She asked confusion easily seen on her face.

"Winry do you really not get it?" I asked amazed by her stupidity.

"Shut up Fury I do know I'm not stupid." She said angrily.

"Sure your not." I said my voice full of sarcasm. I wonder if she's to stupid not to notice.

"You now what Fury your stupid. Victor Jacob get him." Before I could do anything the slore's slaves pushed me to the ground, I was about to get back up and beat the crap out of those guys, I may not look it but I work out, but I heard someone behind me say, "You guys feel so tough don't you beating up a little freshman. I turned around and my breath was taken away by the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. The hottest guy in the world was standing in front of me, He had his hair dirty blonde at the front and light brown at the back, and he looked even sexier with that cigarette in his mouth. ( don't like smoking but Havoc looks hot doing it.) I remembered him from somewhere but I didn't know from where.

Havoc p.o.v.

I saw a totally hot guy getting picked on, and then I saw that it was Al's friend might as well help out the friend of my friends little brother you know. Fury I think the girl had called him. For being a supposed nerd he sure didn't let himself get pushed around, it was such a turn on. I walked over to help him out a bit.

"Leave him alone you guys what did he do to you?"

"Stay out of this Havoc this is none of your business." Jacob yelled at me he did always have a temper.

"Excuse me is there a problem here kids?" I turned around to see my science teacher Izumi .

"Nope not at all teacher." Victor stuttered. "Just making new friends is all."

"Well get to class." Izumi said sternly.

"But the bell hasn't even rang yet." Jacob said in a whiny voice. All the While Fury just sat there looking adorably confused.

"Are you questioning me Jacob?" Izumi said in a threatening voice.

"No teacher we'll go now." They both left but Winry stayed behind glaring at Fury for a while and then she left.

"Already getting in trouble Havoc?" She asked sternly.

"My bad teach. I saw them picking on this kid," I said pointing at Fury, "and I thought I should help him out." I said calmly even though I was scared out of my mind. I mean you don't know this crazy women like I do.

"Well just be a good boy or I'll put you in detention." She said evilly. What an evil sadistic witch. She turned around and walked toward the school building never missing a chance to humiliate someone. God I loved that women she was so cool.

I turned around to find that Fury was still standing behind me looking grateful that Izumi had left. Hey I was scared of her too when I first met her, I still sort of am.

"You all right kid?" I asked worried he had gotten traumatized. He looked up slowly and had a face that clearly he was embarrassed.

"Who was that women?" He asked in a completely adorable small voice. I can't help it if that's the way I feel. So I think the guys cute so sue me.

"Oh that was just the science teacher Izumi. She may seem mean, and she is, but she's ok if you don't get on her bad side." I said pointedly.

"Oh ok." Fury said understandingly.

"So where's your first class?" I asked and saw that Fury looked up embarrassed. "Well you don't have tell me if you don't want to." I said as I started walking towards the school.

"Oh it's not that I didn't want to tell you it's just that you know I thought you'd try to trick me. You know like all the upper classmen seem to do. Make me late to class and all." He said while smiling happily. His smile was like the sun breaking through stormy gray clouds.

"Now why would I do that to such a nice guy?" when I said this I swear I saw a small blush. "So what do you have for first period?" I asked dazed by his mesmerizing smile.

"Oh well I have Geometry." He said his smile growing, if possible, bigger. I wish that I would be the reason he smiled like that. I would love to know he smiled because he was thinking of me.

"Oh you have Armstrong then. Good luck with that one." I laughed.

"Why is he mean?" Fury asked frightened, I suppose, about the idea of another teacher like Izumi.

"Oh nah nothing like that. He's just crazy is all. He's always talking about all the great math techniques that have been passed down the Armstrong family line. God he's full of it but he's a good teacher." I looked over at Fury and thought I saw him looking at my ass must have been my imagination. We walked to the front of the school, and just stood there for a while. Being with him was just right you know the warm fluttery feeling I had. It reminded me of Him. No I couldn't thin about that. Not now that I seemed to have found someone. I'll have to try my hardest to try to get to know him better. "So Fury I-" I was about to ask him out when-rrriiinnngggg. Yah that's right the bell rang. I turned around to hide my embarrassed face from him.

"So I'll see you around I hope." I heard him say behind me.

"Oh yah," I started to walk away then I said, "Oh yah Fury try to stay out of trouble." Then I walked off and turned around to watch his disappearing figure.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? If it's bad tell me what I should do to make it better. I don't want flames. It's ok if you don't like it but don't be like you suck. I want to know why I suck. So thank you for reading and I really appreciate it.

Lurve you guys,

koolmint26


	2. Meeting Everyone

Prince and Prince

Chapter: Two

Chapter Title: Meeting Everyone

Disclaimer: I really am tired of this I don't own the characters I only came up with the story. Well I finally have added chapter two for this story so enjoy kids.

* * *

Fury p.o.v.

I can't believe what just happened I mean I just met the coolest guy. He was so kind, Havoc I think was his name he knew mine because Winry said it. As I walked around thinking about the guy I didn't notice Al walked up behind me.

Next thing I knew I had Al on my back with Wrath trying to keep me from falling over, I finally managed to get him of me and looked at all of my friends.

Al looking as childish as the last time I had seen him, which was like two days ago, and of course the ever brilliant Roy Mustang was standing there quiet as usual and reading a book. Wrath had grown a little but he still dressed like he did before sort of like showy but not if you get what I mean. Oh yeah there was Maria and Sheiska the really smart ones, they are like our mothers in school. These were my best friends and with them I knew school wasn't going to be a complete hell hole.

"So Al what do you have first period?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I have some teacher named Armstrong?" He simply said.

"No way so do I. He's supposed to be a really good teacher but sort of full of himself." I stated.

"Really how do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Well um you see… what happened was that I met this guy and he told me about Armstrong." I said hoping that they wouldn't ask anything else. The mere thought of that Havoc made me blush like crazy, I mean who wouldn't be turned on by that guy he was so laid back and had a sarcastic attitude.

"Hey Cain what's wrong do you feel ok you look kind of flushed." said Wrath. "You loser if you get sick on the first day of school I'll have to kick you ass stupid." He said as he smacked me aside the head.

"Don't worry I'm fine but we should be getting to class shouldn't we?" Asked Roy pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose, which helped me avoid the subject any further. We compared our schedule's again and saw that we had the same schedule all day. Wow that was lucky. So with that Al, Roy, Wrath, Ross, Sheiska, and I left for our class.

Havoc p.o.v.

I walked towards Ed's locker so that I could meet up with him. As I walked to his locker I got weird stares, but it didn't matter because I was used to it. People always seem to think I was weird, must have been that time when I filled the girls locker room with mice. Oh well they can get over it I had a good laugh with that.

As I reached Ed's locker I saw that he was a crowd near it, I looked over the crowd and then spotted my spastic friend fighting with some huge freshman. I walked over to him and put my hand over his shoulder.

"What's going on Ed?" I asked laughing, because I knew that the reason Ed was getting so worked up. Like anyone didn't know, it was well known that Ed was easily ticked of by the fact that everyone called him short. Well the rest of us can't help it he is rather small for his age but that's ok he is still my best friend.

"This fucked up freshman called me short," he said then he turned to the fish, "Just because I am short doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" As fun as it is to watch Ed make a fool of himself, it's the first day and so I can't have him suspended today we have a long way to go.

"Sorry about that dude my friend is a little hyper, so we'll be going now." I said grabbing Ed's arm and pulling him towards his locker. When he got to his locker he was still fuming and shrugged me off of him.

"What the hell is your problem Jean? I was going to brake that guy in two." He said glaring at me. He was always the only one that called me Jean everyone else just called my Havoc.

"Come on Ed the poor boy didn't know any better I couldn't let you beat the guy to death just yet, we still have a long year to cause some havoc." I said calmly as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it right in the middle of the hallway. Ed looked up at me like I was insane, but then he just turned to his locker and got his books out.

"You know if Izumi catches you smoking she's going to kill you slowly and painfully right?" Ed said with out looking at me and fishing around for his books.

"Ah I'm not scared of her she is just a crazy sadistic witch." I could see Ed looking behind and was like aw fuck she's behind me.

"Ed she's behind me isn't she?" He just nodded his head and I turned slowly and was met with thin air. "You bastard! I nearly died of fright damn you!"(I feel like Havoc is one to cuss a lot) Ed just chuckled at me and closed his locker. "Hey so what class you got first period?" I asked.

"Me?" He was getting slower by the day.

"No dumb shit the other Ed behind you, doubt he would be as short as you." I said jokingly.

"You loser shut up, but yah I have a free period off right now. You?" Ed is smart he is way ahead of everyone in his class. Basically he's on my level maybe higher.

"I got a free period to, so what do you want to do?" I asked thinking of that cute little Fury and wondering what his first name was. He looked so cute with that blush on his adorable face.

"Havoc!" Ed screamed.

"Huh what?" I said dumbly.

"I said do you want to go to Armstrong's? My brother has him right now, plus it will be funny to see how they react to the great Armstrong family technique." He said smiling.

"Alright let's go then it should be fun." We started to walk towards Armstrong class and we passed this group of guys, and I totally saw Ed staring at them.

"Wow did you see that ass? It was like the only good one I've seen so all day." He said enthusiastically.

"Ed you said you liked my ass the best." I said pinning him to the lockers.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jean I never meant to look at another guys ass forgive me?" He asked winking at me.

"Oh alright then let's go." We headed of and I looked back at the group of guys we had passed and they were totally grossed out. Oh fun, but I can say that I have seen a better ass before.

Fury p.o.v.

So we walked into our Geometry class and took our seats at the front. Sadly we were the only freshman in the class, but at least we had each other so that was ok. We sat around talking waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive.

We were just sitting around doing nothing when all of a sudden I heard Al say, "Ed, hi what are you doing here?" I looked toward the door and my haw dropped when I saw that Havoc was standing with Ed, Al's brother, by the door. What was wrong with me I could feel myself blushing at the mere sight of Havoc.

Well I wouldn't just say that he was just any guy, there was just something about him that made me want to look twice. Maybe just maybe I had found my lost prince.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Ed say something about not having a heart attack when Armstrong came in.

"I'm for real you guys better be ready or else you might fall out of your chair from shock!" Ed said bouncing around like a kid with ice cream. "I remember when I first met him I nearly died from laughing so hard. Right Jean I mean you had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall over." He said looking over at Havoc. Havoc just nodded and looked as board as ever except I think for a second I think he looked at me but it was probably just wishful thinking.

So everyone just sat around and talked about what they expected. I turned around to see my friends having fun just being loud and weird as usual, by which I mean Wrath was being loud. I looked over expecting to see Roy reading a book but what I saw was something that I hoped wouldn't be a one time thing.

Roy was talking to Ed excitedly about god knows what, but for once Roy was smiling with someone that wasn't part of our group. Roy has always been rather distant with people outside of our group, I don't blame him sometimes people picked on him because he just hung out with Al, Wrath, and me.

Not that Roy wasn't a true friend to the end I remember this one time Wrath had gotten into a fight with some guys downtown when we were walking around there ,well let's just say that those guys were happy to leave with a couple of bones still intact.

I looked back over at Jean and saw that he was looking over at him he quickly looked away and I felt my face heat up. I sat there for a while admiring the beautiful eyes that seemed to be holding something back.

I walked over to him and just started to talk to him. "So why are you and Ed here? Don't you have class?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side.

"Well Ed and I-" All of a sudden he was cut of by a large man coming in through the door. It was not the fact that he was large that was distracting it was the fact that this man had sparkles around him. I was like ok(think of the face Havoc had when he met Armstrong's sister) what I weirdo.

I looked over to see Havoc's reaction but all I saw was amusement glistening in his beautiful blue orbs. I immediately turned my gaze back to the spectacle that lay before me. I don't know but for being a math teacher Armstrong was really well built.

"Hey Havoc is this really the math teacher he seems to…You know…" I said not really knowing how to describe what I thought of Armstrong.

"Just call me Jean and he is-"

"Well young man," Armstrong boomed, "through my math training I also learned to train physically. I remember that lifting weights would always make me feel more prepared for a test." He said sparkles becoming so massive that I feared for our lives. "Now young students if you will take your seat I shall take forward on a journey through the Armstrong family mathematical technique!"(wow spastic much your family's not that great)(Armstrong pummels me with alchemy) He said walking to the front of the classroom.

I looked over at my fellow classmates and saw that they had fallen over in shock or just fallen asleep either way. I looked over at Al and saw that his eyes had become dots, Roy had a sweat drop, Wrath was leaning back in his chair, and Maria and Sheiska were hanging on to his every word. Oh god they were going to be really nerdy about this, oh wait so am I.

I would start to listen when he started to talk about math, otherwise I am going to spend my time staring at the beauty next to me.

I looked at Jean from head to toe enjoying his relaxed posture. He was leaning against the wall laughing at all the kids that had passed out from Armstrong's teaching tactics. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow questioningly, and pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when out of now wherea fist appeared. I was scared for my life, but Jean just stood there and looked straight into Armstrong's eyes.

"Now mister Havoc I have told you before that smoking is bad for you and if you continue this bad habit I shall have to use the great Armstrong family technique to guide you." When he said this I was scared for life, because he ripped of his shirt and started to flex.

"No that's ok Armstrong I'm good I don't mind the cancer sticks." Jean said calmly.

"Ahaha. Young Havoc you never change do you? Well were is the young Elric?" he said looking over the crowd even though Ed was right in front of him.

"I'm right here Armstrong!" Ed yelled with fury.

"Ah young Elric there you are. Why you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you." Armstrong said happily failing to notice Ed's rising anger.

"I'm not short you crazy self obsessed man!" Said the fuming blond teen. Armstrong just patted Ed on the head and headed toward his desk.

"Now let us start the class…" I drowned out his voice because we were just going to go over the syllabus today anyway so there was not point in mine attention being directed to someone so horrendous when I have a beauty unrivaled by any one that I had ever seen. Yep this year was going to be wild.

* * *

Well that is all for now my lovelys I had writers block so this may not be the best but I tried and all I can say is I will try harder for my lovely reviewers! I love you guys. Well I hope you like it and it's not to crappy.

Love,

koolmint


	3. As the day Progresses

****

Prince and Prince

Chapter: Three

Chapter Title: As the day Progresses

Disclaimer: Yaddy yaddy yah I really don't own FMA ok you look at my plot and the real FMA plot you know I don't own it, because I am in sane, and don't like a lot of angst.

Well I have finally updated because I got over my writers block woot go me. Let's see how much I can write tonight before 1 a.m. .

* * *

Fury p.o.v.

After Geometry was over the rest of my morning classes seemed to fly by and before I knew it was time for lunch, Al, Wrath, Roy, Sheiska, Maria, and I went to the cafeteria and got in line. As we walked in we saw this creepy man that had square glasses and a digital camera, what I lunatic, I mean seriously he looks like a complete fool.

We all snuck by quietly so as not to attract the attention of this strange character. When we reached the line I grabbed a tray and saw I really kind looking lunch lady (guesses on who they are anyone?). I looked upfront and saw Al's brother fighting with a little old lady, I think because he didn't want to take some milk with him.

"What do you mean I need milk it's disgusting how could anyone drink it. I mean really?" He shouted animatedly.

All of a sudden I heard from behind me, "Milk is very necessary for your bodies development Ed," I looked behind me and saw that it was Roy who had made the comment. I looked back at Ed and saw him blushing as Jean joined him, those two where never apart where they maybe more than just friends? The thought made me sad so I just looked at me feet as we moved forward, and stayed quiet as we sat down with Ed and Jean, who had invited us to join them.

"Hey Fury what's wrong?" Al asked me with a concerned look on his face. It had to be my luck that everyone, including Jean looked at me when he asked that.

"Nothing I'm just a little bummed is all." I saw something in Jean's eyes but as fast as it was there it was gone.

"Was it those guys from this morning?" He inquired angrily. "If it was just tell us,me and Ed and I can take care of them." He stated as if I couldn't handle myself.

"Yah," Ed said agreeing with him. "No on messes with anyone we know!" He shouted proudly.

I just sat there as they ranted on wishing I could become invisible, I could normally talk to Al about my problems, but not when my problem was sitting two seats down from me looking so hot. The sad thing is that I don't even think he tries to look so good.

Havoc p.o.v.

I was starting to get really worried when Fury was looking so bummed out, for a second I thought someone had messed with him and I was about to go and kick there asses. I don't know why but I had this feeling that maybe he would feel better if I wasn't around, which makes me really sad, I mean I don't know why I like the little guy so much, I mean like in two years it will be like pedophile to be with him anyways. Don't you hate when you fall for someone and it seems impossible to be with them, like the whole world is conspiring against you so that your life with that person is hell?

I mean it really wasn't at that point or anything, but I don't know I just hope I didn't do anything to upset him.

I got up from my chair, being near Fury was just to much for me at this point everyone is just sitting here just talking about him like he can't defend himself, I guess I did the same thing though. I don't know why but he reminded me of him, a person that I held close to my heart once before he betrayed me.

"I'm going outside for a smoke ok you guys." I said rather sharply, which made everyone look up at me strangely, Ed looked at me and I knew he wouldn't follow me he knew there were times when I needed to be by myself. I just took off outside to smoke in the parking lot.

Fury p.o.v.

As I watched Jean walk out I couldn't help but feel that I had done something to make him upset. I looked over at Ed and saw that he had a worried look on his face. I got up and went to sit next to him, which seemed to surprise him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jean he seems to be kind of upset?" I asked worriedly.

"No I don't reall-wait did you just call him Jean?" Ed asked me sternly, which kind of scared me.

"Y-yah he told me to call him Jean. Why is it not ok or what?" I asked wondering if it was like a boyfriend thing or something.

"No it's just that well, Jean normally doesn't let a lot of people call him by his first name don't ask me why, but it's odd for him, that's why I found it strange." I was sort of relieved I thought I had something wrong, but there was still something bothering me nagging at the back of my head. "Ed can I ask you something?"

"You all ready did but sure go ahead." He said with a smile which told me that he was hiding something.

"A-are you and Jean together?" I rushed the question, I didn't care in a way because everyone seemed to talking about the last episode Spiral. (a really good anime by the way)

"What?" he asked surprised. "Are you joking Jean and I are really good friends, and that's it."

"Oh ok." I said happy to hear such good news.

"Why do you ask?" He asked me raising an eye brow.

"No reason I was just wondering." I said as I felt my face redden like a tomato. I don't know but all of a sudden I felt the need to go outside for some air. "Well I'm going to go get a bit of air you guys." I said getting up and taking off as fast as I could, not really paying attention as I walked, which of course caused me to run into someone. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'not Winry and those guys again.' I slowly looked up and saw the beautiful smiling face of Jean Havoc.

"You really need to watch were you're going," he said playfully, "that's what gets you in trouble."

"I-I know it's just I had a lot on my mind." I said feeling my face redden, I looked away so that Jean wouldn't see my face and looked around at the tables that littered the near by outdoor eating area. (couldn't think of a name so sue me)

"You know what you look really cute when you blush Fury," when I heard Jean say that I looked up so fast that I got whiplash (is it one word or two?) , "You know all things considered and everything.." He said, looking down at his feet with embarrassment.

"Umm…thank you,and you can call me Cain just so you know." I said stupidly. 'Way to be original you idiot.' Then I remembered that Jean had seemed upset earlier, I looked up at his face and saw that in his eyes there was pain something he tried to hide. "Jean, I wanted to see if you were ok, back there you just left so abruptly I-I was worried." I mumbled under my breath. "You know I wanted to help you because you helped me this morning, so I thought I would return the favor." I sounded like such an idiot. Lord shoot my now!

"Thank you," he said silently looking away, but not before I caught some sadness in his eyes, "but you don't have to worry about me. I need to go and think." He quietly, which broke my heart for some unknown reason. 'Why did it hurt me so much.' I thought as I saw his retreating form, 'I just met the guy and now I am…I don't know what I am I don't understand this.' I was about to go after him, when I felt I hand on my shoulder, I looked up saw Ed with a gentle smile on his face (in this story Ed true smiles or not lightly handed out)

"Leave him alone for a little while," he told me calmly, "he just has a lot on his mind right now. There are some things about Jean that you don't know, things he will not share lightly, so don't worry if he shuts you out it's not because he is upset with you." He stated looking in the direction that Jean had left.

"But I don't understand why are you telling me this," I asked confused about where this conversation was going, " I mean I'm just a nobody, I hardly know him-"

"Yet you feel something don't you." He said more to him self than me. "So," he said grinning down at me, "About Roy, is he dating anyone?" That was the last thing I expected him to ask, and why was he asking me I mean Al is his brother.

Havoc p.o.v.

I walked toward my secret hiding place no one ever comes around here, but I don't mind. I was on top of the school roof laying down and smoking a cigarette. Why had his words affected, he merely said that he was worried about me and I just had to shut him out. I don't know what I was thinking telling him that I thought he was cute, it was kind of worth it when I was his adorable face get all embarrassed and flushed.

I don't know why, even though I like the little guy, I don't want to get close to anyone not after everything that happened with him. His eyes, those deep blue pools(I think that's what color they guess who it is if you can), soft blonde hair, andthe tall stature. I would never forgot those eyes that held nothing but lies. The lies that rang of nothing but sweetness when they had been spoken from those lips that made me melt in his arms. I blinked away the tears as I remembered all of the time that we had spent together.

No.

I couldn't I wouldn't fall in love again no matter how nice they seemed they would always lie and cheat. No matter how cute I thinkCain is I will not let him fool me.

But…how can I make these feelings go away.

I need to talk to Ed he'll know what to do.

* * *

Well I know it's short but I'm preparing for the really big drama coming up. Oh yah teenage drama got to love it got to hate it.

Laters lovelies,

koolmint


	4. Disaster and Admittance

**Prince and Prince**

**Chapter: Four**

**Chapter Title: ****Disaster and Admittance **

**Disclaimer: I swear to Moses I don't own FMA, the only thing I own is a poster, and this fanfiction.**

**I am so sorry everyone I know I am the most horrid authoress ever, you can shoot me if you want, but then you don't get the rest of the story, which I have like soaked my self into it again.**

**Oh yah and this is mostly a Havoc chapter.

* * *

**

**Jean p.o.v.**

The day drifted by and I didn't see Ed anywhere, which was very odd because the two of us where usually glued by the hip. I couldn't take it for much longer, all these feelings where driving me insane, I just had to get them off my chest. It didn't help that everywhere I went Fury was right there looking adorable, blushing at this, smiling, just looking fucking good ok.

I wanted to strangle him, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, throw him on a bed and molest him for gods sake, just like _he_ always made me feel, but I didn't I just turned around and headed in the other direction. In a way I was glad that I hadn't gotten the chance to ask him out, who knows how much of a mistake that might have turned out to be.

Time was against me, the faster I willed time to go the slower it seemed to move, I just wanted to go home, smoke a cigarette, sit in my corner, think about what was happening, what had happened, and how I never wanted to trust my feelings again.

When the last bell decided to grace my ears and grant me freedom from my thoughts I dashed out of the classroom, annoying the teacher, and headed for Ed's locker not caring who was in my way. Which turned out to be a bad idea, because I ran right into the person I had been avoiding all day.

I looked down and my eyes met with none other than Cain Fury on all fours looking flustered, and embarrassed at my feet. He couldn't be trying to hurt me could he, I mean he seemed so innocent, as I looked down at his bespectacled face I saw no harm, but the same had happened with _him_, Tringum(I have found various spellings of it which include Tringham but I'm no sure which it is), the man that ripped my heart out and crushed it under his heel.

I extended my hand out to him to help him up, but that's all I did, and then I continued to my destination, but he wouldn't let me go that easily, he grabbed my arm, smiled up at me, and asked, "Where are you headed?"

Well I had no choice but to answer him, as much as I just wanted to get away and talk to Ed, I couldn't I mean he just stood there and looked so shy, I just had to smile down at him, against my better judgment, and respond, "Just to Ed's locker, I haven't seen him all day."

When I said that he just grinned, which made him look so cute, and sexy, why on earth was I trying to push myself away from him? When he was near me I just wanted to hug him, but when he was away I was afraid of what he would do to me if I opened up to him.

"Well," I heard his voice bringing me back to reality, "that might be because he spent his whole day with Roy in the library." He said happily.

"Wait what!" I asked, completely not expecting that answer, "You're telling me that Ed and that one Roy guy, are like together?" He nodded unsure of him self. "Do you have any idea what this means!" I asked enthusiastically.

**Cain p.o.v.**

As Jean stood before me practically jumping I had no idea what was running through his head, but he looked so cute jumping up and down like that.

"No," I replied to his earlier question, shaking my head slightly. I was being truthful I mean I would assume that it was a good thing, but you never know right? "Umm is it a bad thing?" I asked timidly, I don't know maybe he liked Ed or something.

He looked down at me smiling, did I mention he is very tall? "Why would it be?"

"I don't know," I said blushing wishing I had kept my big mouth shut, "I thought that you and him…," I couldn't say it, it was dumb anyways but I couldn't help it just because Ed said they weren't together didn't mean Jean didn't like Ed.

"Me and him what?" He asked raising and eyebrow sexily, I didn't mean to look at him at the moment but who could help it.

"Thatyoumightlikehim." I blurted quickly, "I mean you're so close and all…" I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Ed and me? The blond hyper active shrimp? That Ed?" He asked laughing slightly making me want glance up at his face, but I was sure I would just end up making a fool of myself. "Don't make me laugh," he said, "he and I are just friends. Not that I mind short guys or anything, and I'm more into dark haired guys, blondes sort of piss me off." He said making me look up at him quickly.(he's not talking about himself folks)

**Jean p.o.v.**

I can't believe that I just said that, I really need to stop blurting crap like that! It's what gets me in trouble all the time! Fury was looking up at blushing like a tomato, it was so cute I am telling you.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a cold voice inquire behind me, and spun around to meet cold blue-grey eyes(it's what they look like in the picture correct me if you know the exact color) dancing with laughter.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'fuck this is so not the time for this shit.'

"Wow _Havoc_," he said his voice laced with mirth, "I didn't know that you would stoop as low as that." He said, pointedly looking Cain up and down in a way that made my blood boil.

"What the hell do you want Tringum?" I asked vehemently. "I am not in the mood for your crap," I spat, "come here to annoy me? Seems to be you're favorite thing to do right?"

"Now now Havoc there is no need to get so fired up." He said mockingly, while shrugging his shoulders, and shaking his head. "You wouldn't want to scare of your new toy now would you?" He said looking at Cain again with hungry eyes, which made me instinctively step in front of him and glare at the pitiful excuse of a man that stood before me.

"Stay away from him," I hissed.

"Or what?" He mocked. "What will you do Jean?" He asked as he stepped close to me slightly pressing against me. "Don't worry," he whispered into my ear, "I don't bend that way, but it will be fun to break him…like I did to you." The next thing I knew I had shoved him to the ground, and was about the beat the hell out of him, when a small blonde stepped in front of me.

"Leave it alone Jean," Ed said glaring at Russell, "he's not worth it." He finished spitting at the blonde mess that was now laying on the floor before us. Then he started to pull me away from the scene, and for the first time since the whole thing had started I looked at Cain and a saw how confused, and afraid he seemed. I wouldn't let Russell Tringum lay a finger on him, if it was the last thing I did, I would protect him, so he wouldn't have to suffer like a suffered.

**Cain p.o.v.**

I was completely lost for words.

What had just happened that guy, Tringum, or whatever he had just, I don't know what he had done, but I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit, Itook one last look at him, and he winked at me and smirked, which totally creeped me out. I quickly turned my back and followed Jean, Ed, and, surprisingly enough, Roy, as they headed to the school's main doors.

I glanced at Jean and saw how much the whole meeting with the creepy guy had effected him, he looked so hurt, angry, and confused. What had happened between the two I didn't know if it was my place to ask, but that didn't stop me from worrying. Lost in thought I hadn't noticed the group pulling away from me so I hurried to catch up, Ed looked back at me with a worried expression, one that didn't make my stressed state any better.

I felt a hand placed over my shoulder and saw that it was Roy, looking down at me understandingly. "I think we need to let those two talk for now." He said calmly, looking over at the pair that walked in front of us. I nodded at him still unable to form sentences.

We quickly walked up next to the seemingly inseparable pair. "We'll be setting out now ok?" Roy asked gently pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

"Oh ok," mumbled Jean looking at me, entrancing me with his beautiful blue orbs. "Be safe on your way home." He commanded making me blush, even after all the crap that just happened.

"O-oh ok I-I will." I said noticing the idiocy I had made. "We! I mean we will be careful." I said laughing nervously, and looking at my feet, feeling my face redden. "See yah tomorrow." I mumbled walking away as quickly as possible.

"See you tomorrow Ed. See yah tomorrow Jean." I heard Roy say behind me.

"Bye," I heard Ed and Jean say simultaneously. (and then they rode of into the sun jk)

**Jean p.o.v.**

When I got home, I went straight into my room not planning to come out at all, my mom knew that when I was like this there was no use trying to get me to talk. She'd probably just leave me something to eat in the microwave, she was great.(I wonder what his mom would look like?)

I just sat there lying in bed, thinking about everything that had gone on today. Would Russell really try to hurt Cain, I didn't put it past him, but why to hurt me further? He had already taken so much from me. What else did he want?

I sighed and rolled out of bed, I couldn't sit here all night I had to talk to Ed. So I picked up the phone and dialed Ed's house. I let it ring a couple of times, and when no one picked up I knew he'd probably be online.

So I walked over to my computer and signed on to my aim screen name. I scanned over my buddy list and saw that Ed was indeed online, he was so predictable.

**XxSmokerxX: hey shrimp! What's up?**

**OoNotaShrimpoO: I'm not short damnit! Nm you?**

**XxSmokerxX: Same Why didn't you pick up you're phone?**

**OoNotaShrimpoO: Well because a cute freshman gave me his screen name and I am currently debating with said cute guy. Why? Did you need something?**

**OoNotaShrimpoO:…Wait was it that thing with Russell! Omg. ****dude don't even worry about it! That ass doesn't deserver you're thoughts.**

**XxSmokerxX: That's not why I'm worried…he threatened Cain Ed.**

**OoNotaShrimpoO: oh the new man in your life. You know what Jean don't worry about it I've got you're back, and you obviously don't know my brother and his friends. Just worry about wooing the cutie ok ;) **

**XxSmokerxX: Alright shrimp you win. I wont bust my brain over this. Well see you tomorrow ok? Have fun with you're geeky lover.**

**OoNotaShrimpoO: He's not geeky! He's cute! Nite!**

**XxSmokerxX: signed out**

As I walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat I thought about what Ed had said, I didn't have to keep my self behind this wall anymore, there were always those chances they I would get hurt, but I couldn't go on pushing everyone away.

While I ate some macaroni and cheese I thought about Cain, he was so cute the way he blushed and the way he spoke so softly, it was at that moment in my kitchen that I realized that I really liked Cain.

And when I had feelings for someone I couldn't ignore it, especially since I hadn't had feelings for anyone since what happened with Russell.

As I lay down to sleep,I thought about the cute freshman that made my stomach flutter that I was going to ask out tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok you guys, I promise that the new chapter should be out by the end of this week, I mean how can I mention all the drama that happened but not tell you what really happened. Will Jean ask Cain out stay tuned in! What is this a soap opera?** **Also I am looking for a beta, I think, and some people have kindly pointed out, that my grammer is a bit bad.**

**Well see you next time!**

**Koolmint**


End file.
